


Matchmaker

by Neko_Senpai_1710



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Senpai_1710/pseuds/Neko_Senpai_1710
Summary: A prompt fic for "kid saying something inappropriate"





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta-read and English isn't my first language so treat me gently, I hope you'll enjoy my work

Just few moments before Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have started Harry entered tribune. He chosen one that hardly anyone wanted to sit on. View on the pitch wasn't the best and blowing wind made him tremble and wrap himself tighter in his cloak but it was acceptable payment for peace. He could watch his oldest son, James, play without group of witches and wizards asking him for autograph and telling him in tears how grateful they were for The Marvelous And Handsome Savior. Now especially he savored secluded tribune. After his divorce with Ginny press was on his back every second he was in public, drowning him in questions about motives of divorce, then about his newly discovered orientation, how did he come to that conclusion and is he seeing someone right now. Sudden thump ripped him out of his thoughts. Little blonde boy with familiar pointy face and very unfamiliar smile was standing next to him. "Hello Mr. Potter. Is it true that you are divorced and gay?" Harry growled internally. Why even Scorpius Malfoy had to assault him with questions. "Yes, that's true" he answered trough gritted teeth. "Great. So maybe you would like to go on a date with my dad? He always talks about you." he didn't even have time to feel shocked when hissed "Scorpius" came from enter to the tribune where very flushed and very panicked Draco was standing. He was definitely less pointy than in school, still taller than Harry, with almost-white hair falling into his light gray eyes. His pale skin was stained with blush, tight line of lips somehow vulnerable. It hit Harry strong how beautiful he was. He looked straight into this gray eyes "Yes, maybe I'd like that"


End file.
